Tokyo R.E.D.
Tokyo R.E.D. is a 3D third person beat-'em-up game developed by ACS Tokyo Studio and published by ACS. Released for Arcades (System 202: ENDYMION), Xbox ONE, PlayStation 4 and the Samsung Zeo. Gameplay Intended as a grand revival of the beat-'em-up genre, Tokyo R.E.D. features brand new innovations to the tried-and-tested system. The game uses four buttons: Punch, Kick, Skill and Jump. The Punch and Kick button allows the player to do normal attacks, the Skill button allows the player to attack using their character's superpower while the Jump button is used for jumping. Each player has a life meter, which indicates how much hits the player can take, and an Energy meter, which, when filled to a certain level, allows player to use special attacks that deal a significant amount of damage. Each character has two "Special Energy" attacks that can be done by pressing P+S or K+S together. Special Energy attacks deal much more damage than normal attacks and are useful for combo opportunities, but require quarters of the Energy gauge per usage. When the Energy gauge is filled to the maximum level, the player can use one of two Mega Energy attacks. There are two types of Mega Energy attacks, which the player can choose in the character select screen: Mega Rage triggers a special mode which grants the player buffs in the form of increased attack power, speed or added combo, while Mega Combo acts as a super which deals a great amount of damage to the opponents. Both can be performed by pressing P+K+S while the Energy meter is filled to its maximum. Life can be replenished by collecting these pickup items: Potato Chips: 15% Health Hamburger: 30% Health Roast Chicken: 50% Health Energy can be replenished using either the Charge move (P+K held together) or by collecting energy drinks scattered within the stage. The bigger the energy dink, the more Power it will replenish, with the XL drink replenishing full Energy. Story Set in the near-future of 2020, the game revolves around the lives of "Irregulars." Irregulars are people who are gifted with special powers like pyrokinesis and electric control. However, Irregulars are treated as "different" in modern society, often shunned and even bullied for their abnormalities. However, R.E.D. Laboratories, a Japanese conglomerate founded by three famed scientists: Ryuichi Ogura, Eisuke Kondo and Dale Edwards, saw a bigger use for Irregulars: as test subjects. R.E.D. has spent years and years of research on creating the so-called "Ultimate Irregular", kidnapping Irregulars and genetically altering them, amongst other horrors, turning them into living weapons with powers capable of destroying an entire city. Yuya Kinomiya is a young Irreguar who, alongside his sister Yuri, who is also an Irregular, ran away from his home after years of turmoil with his adopted parents. One day, he was bullied by a pair of "normal" kids, but then he was saved by a boy who appears to be older than him. The boy thought him to stand up from the challenges and make the world equal for both humans and Irregulars. Since then, he aspired to be just like his savior. Nowadays, Yuya leads the budding Chikara gang, composed of several fellow Irregulars that he met during his battles or saved from his raids on R.E.D.'s Irregular treatment facilities. The gang fought against people who were mistreating or abusing Irregulars like them. One day, Yuya and the rest of the gang encounter a mysterious girl who was being chased by R.E.D.'s forces. The gang then defeated the enemies to save the girl. After the ordeal, the girl introduced herself as D-D, and begged for her to join Chikara so that she is able to destroy R.E.D. and their experiments, which Yuya accepted. Thus, the gang sets off on their next journey. Characters Playable *Yuya Kinomiya Voiced by: Ryota Ohsaka (JP), Steve Staley (EN) Yuya Kinomiya is the young leader of the Chikara gang and the main character of the series. Yuya was adopted by a couple of normal humans, who took care of him up until they discovered his powers. After an argument with his father, he and Yuri ran away from home and lived their lives as outcasts up until he started the Chikara gang. Yuya is cocky and over-confident, usually gloating and boasting about his victories. But when push cones to shove, he exhibits leader-like traits. His power is to control electricity, which, combined with his skills in Kyokushin karate, makes him a formidable opponent to trifle with. Special Energy 1: Thunder Strike. Yuya punches his fist on the ground, creating a quick bolt of lightning around him. Special Energy 2: Rolling Thunder. Yuya dashes toward the opponent and punches with a fist filled with electric currents. Mega Combo: Thunder Storm. Yuya punches his fist on the ground, creating huge bolts of lightning around him. *Risa Himawari Voiced by: Rina Sato (JP), Cassandra Lee (EN) Risa Himawari is the second member of the Chikara gang. Risa was once living a peaceful life with her parents up until an incident where she accidentally burned down the house after being scolded. Since then, she was kept to an Irregualr treatment facility up until Yuya came into her life and saved her from the facility. Risa is cheerful, feisty, and a gamer-at-heart, but exhibits a tsundere side whenever around Yuya. However, part of her old personality, that of a blank, emotionless girl, still remains within her. Her power is pyrokinesis, which she uses to copy the moves that she saw in the fighting games that she played. Special Energy 1: Raging Flame Fist: Risa thows a huge fireball towards her opponents. Special Energy 2: Burning Gale Kicks: Risa performs a double flying kick toward the opponent. Mega Combo: Full-Power Raging Flame Fist. Risa throws a gigantic fireball towards her opponents. *Tsuguo Kijima Voiced by: Kentaro Ito (JP), Matthew Mercer (EN) Tsuguo Kijima is the third member of the Chikara gang. A reformed yanki delinquent, Tsuguo was once the notorious delinquent know as "The Stone Demon", because of his ability and fearsome fighting skills. He fought, and beaten, a lot of people all throughout his school life, up until his fight with Yuya, where he decided to leave his delinquent past behind and start a new life. Tsuguo is more laid-back and reserved, but shows a hot-blooded personalty whenever he fights. He is also shown to be a bit dumb, as he mostly skips on his classes. His power is turning his body into stone, which grants him sheer brute strength and the ability to create shockwaves with his bare hands. Special Energy 1: Rock Breaker. Tsuguo performs a huge punch with his arm turned into stone. Special Energy 2: Earthquake. Tsuguo punches the ground with both hands, sending shockwaves towards his opponents. Mega Combo: Rock Breaker Quake. Tsuguo punches with both of his arm while turned to stone, then slams the ground with both fists, which create shockwaves around him. *Yuri Kinomiya Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (JP), Kira Buckland (EN) Yuri Kinomiya is Yuya's younger sister and the fourth member of the Chikara gang. Like Yuya, Yuri was an adopted child, and both of them grew up as happy and healthy children up until they discovered Yuya's powers. Yuri decided to side with Yuya and ran away with him, in fear that her parents may find about her powers too. Yuri is the typical "imouto", cheerful and bubbly, and a bit childish. She also ends to be clingy and protective of her brother Yuya, often getting jealous whenever Yuya talks with another girl. Her power is wind control, which she combines with her style of fan dance to create huge whirlwinds and tornadoes. Special Energy 1: Hurricane. Yuri casts a tornado towards her opponents. Special Energy 2: Whirlwind Spin. Yuri spins around, creating huge gusts of wind that surrounds her. Mega Combo: Ultimate Hurricane. Yuri casts a massive tornado towards her opponents. *Nagato Honjou Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (JP), Erik Kimerer (EN) Nagato Honjou is the fifth member of the Chikara gang. An orphan since birth,Nagato used to live in an orphanage up until an incident where he accidentally killed a fellow orphan from the orphanage. Since then, Nagato separated himself from society and lived his life as a recluse, barely talking to anyone up until he encountered Yuya, who asked him to use his powers for good. Nagato is mysterious and mostly emotionless, barely speaking and usually letting his actions do all the talking. Despite this, he values his friends, who helped him escape the shadow of his past and move on. His power is to manipulate his shadow into various shapes and forms and use it to attack his opponents. Special Energy 1: Shadow Drill. Nagato creates a drill using his shadow that hits the opponent. Special Energy 2: Shadow Bringer. Nagato cast his shadow towards his opponent and, when stepped on, grabs the opponent up and throws him down to the ground. Mega Combo: Shadow Drill Piercer. Nagato creates a huge drill using his shadow that hits the opponent *D-D Voiced by: Manami Numakura (JP), Erika Harlacher (EN) D-D is a mysterious girl who befriends the Chikara gang. D-D is an amnesiac who remembers little about her past, other than her age of 18 years old and being an escapee from an R.E.D. laboratory. One day, she was being chased by R.E.D. personnel, after which she met the Chikara gang, who saved her by beating up all of her assailants. D-D is serious and sometimes strict, and always takes things at face value, no matter what it is. However, she also holds a soft spot towards cute things, like plush dolls. Her power is to control the flow of water and use it attack her opponents. Special Energy 1: Tidal Wave. D-D sends a wave of water towards her opponents. Special Energy 2: Bubble Blast. D-D engulfs herself inside a bubble and rolls toward the opponent. Mega Combo: Storm Surge. D-D sends a huge wave of water towards her opponents. Bosses *Tetsuji Horikawa Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (JP), Jamieson Price (EN) Tetsuji Horikawa is the boss of Episode 1. Tetsuji is a former yakuza member who was known for his sheer strength and skill with almost any type of weapon. Until he was captured by R E.D. and turned into their loyal bodyguard. Tetsuji retains some of his traits as a Yakuza, such as his toughness and rough speech patterns. He is also known to be highly skilled with any type of weapon, which, combined with his power, makes him a formidable opponent. His power is to magnetize hidden metal objects from the ground and use them as weapons for attacking the opponent. *Kazuyuki Ono Voiced by: Yuuichi Nakamura (JP), Keith Silverstein (EN) Kazuyuki Ono is the boss of Episode 2. Kazuyuki is a biologist who holds a grudge against regular humans because of their destructive actions. Driven by his hatred, he decides to join R.E.D., not knowing about their true intentions. Kazuyuki desires a perfect world that is devoid of humans and would stop at nothing to achieve such a world. Besides humans, Kazuyuki also hates those who do not believe that his envisioned perfect world will be the solution. His power is to manipulate plants and use them to attack the opponent or defend himself. *Miki Kazari Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (JP), Sarah Williams (EN) Miki Kazari is the boss of Episode 3. Miki was once a peaceful young Irregular who hated her powers and simply wanted a normal life. However, she was captured by R.E.D. and was forced to become one of their servants. Prior to her abduction, Miki was very peaceful and friendly, often disliking having to fight someone. However, because of her brainwashing, Miki became empty and emotionless, her dislike of battle gone and replaced by a sadomasochistic personality. Her power is to create poison spikes that poison the enemy upon contact. *Saya and Kanae Voiced by: Ai Kayano (JP, both), Kana Hanazawa (JP, Kanae), Christine Marie Canbanos (EN, Saya), Xanthe Huynh (EN, Kanae) Saya and Kanae (real names unknown) are the bosses of Episode 4. Like Miki, Saya and Kanae were once normal Irregular twins who wanted little to do with the Human-Irregular struggle. However, R.E D. turned them into troublemakers who cause destruction and chaos in every place they went. Saya and Kanae used to be shy and passive, but following R.E.D.'s brainwashing, they became mean and malicious, using their mischievousness and fun-loving nature as a cover. Saya and Kanae are also heavily attached to each other, often suggestively touching and even kissing each other, which tends to disgust their opponents. Their power is to creat magma by combining Saya's fire powers with Kanae's earth powers. *Masanori Matsudaira Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki (JP), Liam O'Brien (EN) Masanori Matsudaira is the boss of Episode 5. Masanori was once bitter rivals with Tsuguo Kijima during his days as the Stone Demon, with Masanori being the only opponent that Tsuguo has never defeated. Upon hearing that they were planning to create the "Ultimate Irregular", Masanori willingly joined R.E.D., though secretly Masanori intends to claim that ultimate power for himself. Masanori at best is a delinquent possessing within him Darwinist beliefs, and is also arrogant about his power and strength. Masanori even looks down on those who aren't Irregulars like a weak pile of trash that need to know their place. His power is to turn his skin into iron, and he also possesses mercury manipulation powers. *Reiji "Rage" Thompson Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi (JP), Cindy Robinson (EN) Reiji Thompson, often addressed by his nickname "Rage," is the boss of Episode 6. Rage was a young half-British kid genius who had a reputation for possessing a short and horrible temper, once even killing all of the people inside a science fair using his powers because of him losing. Rage joined R.E.D. out of his own admission, that others underestimate him or hate him just because he is younger than the others. When left unprovoked, Rage is an incredibly smart individual, possessing an IQ of 170. However, when he gets angry to the point of being pissed off, Rage becomes very impulsive and his temper becomes so uncontrollable that he can only be stopped when he gets whatever he wants, or when tranquilzed. His power is to utilize light to blind his enemies or stun them and make them feel dizzy *Ryuichi Ogura Voiced by: Joji Nakata (JP), Marc Diraison (EN) Ryuichi Ogura is the boss of Episode 7. Ryuichi Ogura, alongside Eisuke Kondo and Dale Edwards, was one of the founders of R.E.D., and the only one remaining after Eisuke's death and Dale's retirement and subsequent return to Arizona. With him as the sole active founding member of R.E.D. left, he decided to start the "Ultimate Irregular" project, which resulted in many Irregulars getting kidnapped and turned into mindless experiments, and with major research notes by his side, also turned himself into an Irregular in order to be equal with his minions. Ryuichi, like Rage, is incredibly smart and capable of calculating an enemy's attacks during battle. He is also incredibly prideful, and thinks that weak Irregulars have no right to live in his world. His power is to copy his opponent Irregular's powers and assimilate them into himself, allowing him to use the abilies of the Chikara gang members. *Newton Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP), Todd Haberkorn (EN) Codename "Newton" is the boss of Episode 7. Newton was a young Irregular who was brainwashed and manipulated by R.E.D. after they discovered his unique gravity manipulation abilities. Intended as the "Ultimate Irregular", Newton was depraved from his past memeories and subject to several experiment's that artificially enhanced his abilities. Because of the overwhelming power that R.E.D. bestowed upon him, Newton thinks of himself as a God, and often looks down at other iIrregulars. Despite his brainwashing, however, several of Newton's memories from before he was kidnapped still remain within her, like recognizing D-D and Yuya. His power is to manipulate the very nature of gravity, and use it to his enemies' disadvantage. Episodes Tokyo R.E.D.'s main campaign consists of seven "episodes". *Episode 1: Welcome to Kabuki-Cho *Episode 2: Power Struggles *Episode 3: The Hunt for R.E.D. *Episode 4: Closer and Closer *Episode 5: Ambushed! *Episode 6: The Belly of the Beast *Episode 7: Project "Newton" *Episode 8: One Last Struggle Trivia *The song in the game's intro is "Know Know Know" by Japanese rock band DOES. The music video for Know Know Know (as seen above) is available as an unlockable item in the game's Gallery mode. *The bosses from Episodes 2-6 were derived from winning character designs from a boss designing contest for the game. **Kazuyuki Ono was created by Loconator3000 **Miki Kazari was created by Thunder the Coyote **Saya/Kanae and Rage Thompson were created by SonikkuAensland **Masanori Matsudaira was created by ClarentBloodArthur Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Fighting Category:3D Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Zeo Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:2016